


Old Woman Tourniquet

by NervousOtaku (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of a 144 Player Fansession! [35]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chatlogs, Friendship, Roleplay Logs, SBURB Fan Session, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Or: A Roleplaying Session Disguising A Counseling Session Between A Person Connected To Everyone And Someone With No Connections





	Old Woman Tourniquet

**Incendiarysoothsayer (IS) began pestering ArteryEternal (AE)**

**IS: Old Woman Tourniquet wonders if she can contact that strange equine creature through her crystal ball again.  
AE: Lily Bouquet perks up when she feels the sensation of Miss Tourniquet calling her!  
IS: “I appear to have a problem,” the voodoo woman rasps into the orb, “Do you have a minute, my friend?”  
AE: Lily Bouquet giggles at the question. She always has time for a friend!  
IS: I swear, if you start with the lyrics to that song, I will crawl through the connection and throttle you.  
AE: You're breaking character!  
AE: “Of course I do!” Lily Bouquet answers, cantering over to a chair so she can get comfy.  
IS: Old Woman Tourniquet is quiet for a moment before she begins.  
IS: “I'm afraid,” she begins, “That I am getting in over my head.”  
AE: Lily Bouquet instantly becomes worried, wondering what could have her good friend so upset.  
IS: Old Woman Tourniquet proceeds to describe the fear she induces in others, and how that led to her connection with dark spirits. She explains that in her dreams, she watches over bubbles held in the tendrils of forbidden names.  
AE: Okay, I'm breaking character here, but are you referring to other sessions or something?  
IS: I was getting to that, shut up.  
IS: In these bubbles, the crone explains, there are sometimes children. Other times, there are strange creatures. But every time, it follows the same basic recipe.  
IS: “I am afraid,” she sighs, “That I am so attached to these visions I have lost touch with the world around me. As I am sure you know, Miss Bouquet, this is very dangerous.”  
IS: ...  
IS: Old Woman Tourniquet taps the crystal ball with a long nail to see if the pony is still there.**

**ArteryEternal (AE) is an idle chum**

**IS: ...  
IS: ...  
IS: ...  
IS: Should I just go? If you're busy, I can talk to someone else...  
IS: ...**

**ArteryEternal (AE) is no longer an idle chum**

**AE: Lily Bouquet apologizes profusely for the lapse! A monster attacked, and she had to defend her home from the invader!  
IS: Ah.  
AE: Gimme a sec.  
AE: Lily Bouquet shakes her head in despair, sad that her good friend is feeling so down.  
IS: I never said that I was feeling down.  
AE: The pony thinks for a minute, mulling over the problem presented to her. She wants very much for Old Woman Tourniquet to feel better, and would like to help.  
AE: “Tourniquet, why do you think you lost touch?”  
IS: The crone pauses, hesitant, before answering, “I no longer know how to talk to people.”  
AE: Lily Bouquet giggles, declaring, “You talk to me!”  
IS: “You're a pony. That's different.”  
AE: The filly giggles again, suggesting the voodoo woman start with the dark priest and his lady-friend.  
IS: Pyg has a lady-friend? When did this happen?  
AE: Natasha, the Seer of Life! Apparently her dad was one of the doctors at his hospital. He hangs around her a lot.  
IS: She isn't put off by the tentacles or the horrorterror-lingo?  
AE: I guess not! I don't know the specifics, just that they hang out a lot when he isn't busy.  
AE: Anyway! How does Old Woman Tourniquet take to Lily Bouquet's suggestion?  
IS: She thinks for a moment, then shrugs. It won't hurt to try, she supposes.  
AE: Yay!  
IS: But before then, she is curious about the latest drama around Don Stirrup. She would like to know how Lily Bouquet's relationship is going with the mob-horse.**


End file.
